She's Gone Now
by BrendaHessenheffer143
Summary: Tinka just can't take this anymore. She's done with all the hate that was beign received from everyone, including her own brother. Ty doesn't want that. He wants to stop her from "doing it".


**A/N: OMG OMG HAY GURL (OR BOI.) HAAAAAY! Get ready to die (like someone.. READ ET.) with ze Tynka feels. Song fic and ZE TYNKA FEELZ. READ IF POSSIBLE. OR IF YOU DON'T HAVE A 'BUTTER HEART'. NOW READ IT ALREADY MAMACITA.**

**No's POV.**

Ty and Tinka. There they are, in Tinka's room. She can't take it anymore. She can't take all the hate. She's tired. Tired of what? Life.

_**I'm so tired of being here,**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears.**_

_**And if you have to leave,**_

_**I wish that you would just leave.**_

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here,**_

_**And it won't leave me alone.**_

"Tinka.. Don't do it. I love you." Ty grabbed the knife from Tinka, leaning in to kiss her but she pulled away before he even could get close to her.

"Ty I'm just seriously done. I'm done with all of the stuff people, and even _my parents and brother _tell me every single day. I bet no one's gonna cry when I'm gone." she cried and yelled at him as she sat down on the floor.

"I would. I would cry a river. Don't listen to all these people. Listen to me, please don't do this." he started crying, too, and sat down the floor with her.

Tinka looked down at her wrists. All of the scars of last night were still there.

_FLASHBACK_

_"You can't do anything! You're just too dumb, Tinka." her own brother, Gunther, screamed at her down the hallway._

_"But what did I do?" she yelled back._

_"Nothing. That's exactly what you did. Because you can't do anything." he came close and I mean __**very **__close to her and pushed her against the wall. "You. Can't. Do. Anything." he let her go, ran away and shut the door._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Last night - the night Gunther said that - Tinka ran into her room, hugged her body pillow Ty got her on their first date, and sat there, cried and_ cut herself _with the sharp part of her earrings until she fell sleep. Next morning she texted Ty. He was always there for her.

"Tinka stop. Knock it off. You're perfect." he held her hand and looked into your eyes and put the knife besides him.

"How can I just _'knock it off'_, Ty? You have no idea what I'm going trough, and I'm doing this tonight." Tinka got the knife again, and looked down at her wrists.

"Stop it!" Ty tried to get the knife from her again, but she held onto it.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal..**_

_**This pain is just too real.**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years,**_

_**But you still have...**_

_**All of me.**_

"Ty, it's just meant to be." she cried and looked into his eyes. "Whenever you love someone, you let them go. Now let _me_ go away from here."

"But Tinka not like that!" he got the knife from her again. "Now if you get it back again, I'm calling the police. You. Are. Beautiful."

"Call the police then. They'll probably explain to you that if a person has too much pain, dying is the only option." she grabbed the knife _again. _

Ty ran to the living room, where he had left his phone, but he couldn't find it. As soon as he did, he dialed 911. When they picked it up, Ty ran back to Tinka's room.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" the woman said. Before he could even reply, he saw Tinka, the girl he loved, laying down the floor, and blood around the pillow besides her. His mouth dropped.

"Hello? Are you still there, sir?" Ty didn't answer but let the phone fall down the floor besides him.

"Tinka?" he quickly sat next to where she was laying down and checked her wrists. Wow. He didn't really expect all of that.

Just then, he realized that she had all of the pictures of them together around her. Like the time they went to Crusty's, on a second date.

_FLASHBACK_

_"We're actually not that much different." said Tinka, laughing, after she took a sip of her drink at the same time as Ty, and also put it down at the same time._

_"You're right." he laughed. "I love you Tinkabell." _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"No no no and no. Tinka wake up. This is not happening." he shook her gently. She didn't do a thing.

_**You used to captivate me,**_

_**By your resonating light..**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.**_

_**Your face it haunts,**_

_**My once pleasant dreams.**_

_**Your voice it chased away...**_

_**All the sanity in me.**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal,**_

_**This pain is just too real.**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

Suddenly, he noticed there was a note beside her and read it.

_Dear everyone,_

_I hope your days will be better without me. Specially yours, Gunther.  
You were only there for me when people were around.  
Otherwise, you'd make me feel worthless.  
Mama and Papa, you two also made me feel like a nothing.  
Telling me all I could do was knit goats,  
actually did hurt.  
Deuce, you were a really great friend. But you  
weren't there when I actually needed you.  
CeCe & Rocky, I know I was your frenemy and stuff,  
but I really wanted to be friends with both of you.  
And Ty.. I loved you and always will. Even  
when I'm gone. I'll be watching over you.  
I'm sorry if I ever bothered you with needing help and stuff,  
but I won't anymore. Now even if I'm dead..  
give me that last kiss that I know you wanted to give me_

_Now goodbye everyone, and have a lovely life without me._

"Tinka.. No." he put the note down, and got her to sit down besides him, but she fell on him. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you." he whispered to her and cried.

Just then he realized he let his phone fall when he ran into the room. He picked it up again.

"Hello?" he said. All he heard was "beep. beep. beep."

He threw the phone across the room. He couldn't believe it really happend.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal,**_

_**This pain is just too real.**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.**_

_**But though you're still with me,**_

_**I've been alone all along.**_

"Now if there's something I can do for you.. Is do what you asked me to." he said grabbing her head and kissing her for the last time, even though she was already gone.

**A/N: ZE TYNKA FELT HARD WHILE WRITING THIS. YOU CRYING? MWAHAHAH. IF YES. :3 NOW BYE BYE SUCKAAAAAAARS.**


End file.
